


像风一样

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang
Summary: 【虐雷慎入】撸撸走肾，肥扎走心SMPWP





	像风一样

吉鲁抱着阿扎尔坐在浴缸里，他的手揉着他的屁股，忽轻忽重。温水漫过两个人的大腿，熏得两人汗津津的，吉鲁曲着手指在他穴口周围游走，引得人一阵阵发颤，偏偏不满足他，回回都要折腾得小男孩受不了了，眼泪汪汪地哀求他。阿扎尔这会儿手臂缠在他脖子上，整个人紧紧贴着他，坚硬的阴茎向上挺着，龟头伸出水面，顶端冒出的透明体液流到水里，荡出轻微的涟漪。他湿滑的舌尖从吉鲁的锁骨一路向上，舔到耳垂，留下一路水渍，末了在他耳根喘气，低压着声音，“奥利，我想要。”

吉鲁掐着他的下巴，哪能由着他反客为主挑逗自己，小男孩委屈地嘟起嘴，粉色唇瓣上泛着点光，水润娇嫩，他眼里是深不见底的情欲，又装着可怜，巴巴地望着吉鲁。

吉鲁不肯吻他。

倒是低头去咬他胸口的红豆，浅尝辄止，阿扎尔感觉他的乳头要胀破了，欲望在他体内横冲直撞，却没有任何出口，他急得快要哭出来，他搂紧了吉鲁，“求你了，别折磨我了，操我吧。”

吉鲁满意地笑，他说，“那你应该知道怎么做吧。”

阿扎尔从男人腿上爬起来，跪到他双腿之间，俯下上半身，迫不及待地含住吉鲁早就一柱擎天的肉棒，当他把整根都含进嘴里，主动为他深喉时，他的半张脸都埋进了水里。他不得不屏住呼吸，三十秒后，越加强烈的窒息感促使他吸吮的格外用力，吉鲁爽得大腿紧绷，不由自主地发出呻吟，这无疑是对阿扎尔的褒奖。

阿扎尔抬起头，猛地呼了几口新鲜空气，却又舍不得离开吉鲁又粗又硬的鸡巴，含了个龟头在嘴里细细品味着男人分泌出来的体液。他后穴里已经开始流水了，他把屁股翘得高高的，手伸到身后，自己戳开了紧致的穴口，塞了手指进去开拓。他对自己的身体了如指掌，指尖迅速找到了凸点，他重重地顶着那个地方，浪荡的呻吟从他含着东西的小嘴里溢出来。

吉鲁这个角度刚好可以看见他如何操弄自己，浑圆饱满的臀瓣看得男人血脉喷张，他一只手在阿扎尔屁股上狠狠拍了几掌，另一只手按住他的头压进水里，腰下用力一顶，整根鸡巴都插进了他的嘴里。

“唔……”阿扎尔闷哼了一声，却没反抗，真是个欲求不满的骚货，吉鲁想，不论他如何粗鲁地对待他，他总是没有底线地满足他，哪怕今天他窒息在水里。

一分钟后，阿扎尔开始挣扎，吉鲁手上没松劲，抽插得更厉害了，恨不得把他的嘴当成后庭肆意操弄。阿扎尔发出低低的呜咽声，插在甬道里的手指变成了两根，他大脑缺氧，手上的动作渐渐缓慢下来，却在吉鲁再一次顶到他喉腔时，浑身一抖，射在了水里。

吉鲁放开他，阿扎尔脑子空白，双眼发花，身体还没从颤栗中缓过来，他软绵绵地倒在水里，枕在吉鲁大腿上，大口喘着粗气。每次跟吉鲁做爱，那人都能想出各种花招要他半条命，偏偏他还甘之如饴。阿扎尔想着想着觉得委屈，氧气刮着他的心肺，生疼生疼的，在他胸腔内打了个转儿，变成芥末似的冲向他的鼻端，他眼里聚起一团水雾。

吉鲁在他胸口拧了一把，“你倒是爽了，我怎么办？”说着还把自己坚硬滚烫的阴茎贴到他脸上蹭了蹭。

阿扎尔想打开他的手，叫他自己撸，然后爬出浴缸上床睡觉。但他没法拒绝男人带着淫靡味道的鸡巴，他的理智被重新燃烧起来的欲火烧得稀里糊涂，他凭着本能张开嘴重新含住了吉鲁。

吉鲁却推开他，“你偏心，只肯满足上面这嘴，下面的嘴多可怜哪？”说着就插了根手指进去，带出满满的淫水，伸到阿扎尔眼前，“你看看，给我舔鸡巴能舔得这么湿？说，你是不是骚货？”

被吉鲁这一说，阿扎尔又硬了，他吐出嘴里的肉棒，伸着舌头把吉鲁的手指舔干净了，故意发出“啧啧”的声音，“我是啊，那奥利喜欢吗？”

吉鲁把他抱到自己身上，双手掰开他的臀瓣，手掌托着他的屁股，龟头顶了一半进去，“你说呢？”他又不让阿扎尔说话，低头吻住了他。

阿扎尔空虚得很，敏感的穴口被大大地撑开，他拼命收缩，想要把铁棍吸进去，吉鲁不让他如愿，还在他臀尖掐了一把。阿扎尔被吻的晕头转向，他含糊着说，“求求你了，快操我吧……”他仅剩的一点思考能力让他想起吉鲁的奇怪嗜好，他不得不顺从他，“爸爸……主人……快操烂你的小母狗吧……”

吉鲁慢慢松开手，阿扎尔的屁股坐到他的阴茎上，没费什么力气就填得满满的。高潮过后的肉壁格外柔软，紧紧地附着他，他仔细感受着里面热情的吸吮。阿扎尔娇喘了一声，他扶着吉鲁的肩膀，自己撅着屁股摇动起来，吉鲁只需要在他沉下来的时候稍微顶一下腰，插得深深的，淫词艳语就不断从小男孩嘴里冒出来。

没有人比阿扎尔更适合说法语。

阿扎尔累得双腿发软，却又食髓知味贪得无厌，他突然站起来，爬出浴缸，走到洗漱台前，把屁股对着吉鲁，摇来晃去，白花花的臀肉在吉鲁眼前晃动。他扭过头来，舌头在下唇上扫了一圈，“老公，不够嘛，我要这样，这样插得深一点。”

操，吉鲁暗骂一声，真他妈骚，不把你操服真是对不起我的屌。

吉鲁二话不说，走过去扣住他的腰就狠狠顶了进去，完全被操开了的小穴贪婪地吞吐着后入的阴茎，阿扎尔被快感刺激得无法思考，嘴里叽叽咕咕的瞎嚷着，吉鲁的手指伸进他嘴里搅动他的舌头，直到手掌都沾满了口水。阿扎尔龟头骤然胀大，他夹紧了吉鲁，屁股疯狂地往后顶送，想要吃进更多，恨不能对方把睾丸一起操进来。吉鲁这会儿也不太忍得住了，他蛮横地抽插他，小腹“啪啪”地打在阿扎尔肥臀上，带着“啧啧”的水声，臀尖都被打红了。吉鲁在后面把这场景看在眼里，他双眼通红，棒身又粗大了一圈。

“呜呜……不要！不要……啊……”阿扎尔又射出一股白浊，他撑在水池边缘的手使不上力，双腿也站不，然而吉鲁还在拼命操他，全靠男人抓着他的胯，不然他准得滑到地上。阿扎尔乏得睁不开眼，“我……我不行了……”

吉鲁没说话，只是把他的腰按下去，使他的屁股翘得更高，快感继续在阿扎尔体内爆开，他甬道里的软肉剧烈收缩痉挛着，吉鲁爽得眼前模糊，他俯下身咬住阿扎尔背上的肉，卡在他深处的阴茎突突地射了出来。

阿扎尔喊不出声了，他只是抓着吉鲁的手臂，指甲深深地嵌入了他的皮肤，吉鲁吃痛，在他腰上拧了一把，阿扎尔惊呼一声，又迎来新一轮的高潮。

吉鲁把浑身湿漉漉的男孩擦干了抱回床上，他坐在床沿，点了根烟，快抽完的时候，阿扎尔恢复了点体力，爬过来抱着他，跟他接吻。烟雾在两人的唇齿间缠绕，比起吉鲁的阴茎，阿扎尔其实更喜欢在他抽烟的时候吻他。

吉鲁轻轻推开他，“我要走了。”

阿扎尔动作僵了一下，他咬着吉鲁的嘴唇，“走吧。”

吉鲁在他屁股上掐了一把，“喂饱了吗？别趁我不在勾引男人。”

阿扎尔阖上眼，阻绝了情绪外泄，他笑得轻佻，“许你莺莺燕燕，不许我寻欢作乐？”

“也是，”吉鲁提上裤子，走到门口又回过头来跟他说，“你愿意的话，也可以3个人一起。”

阿扎尔丢了个枕头过去，“赶紧走吧你。”

关门声响起来，阿扎尔的脸色突然变得很难看，他把自己捂进被窝，肩膀微微抖动起来。


End file.
